He Finally Broke
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: Kairi gets back at Sasori for not paying attention to her like all the other members do. She and Deidara decide to play pranks on Sasori, to get him to break. Sasori/Deidara/OC Fluff. Hilarious, please read!


**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto, only this story and Kairi.  
**

**I was bored, and needed something to make a story up with. I figured I'd make a Fluff of Deidara, an OC, and Sasori. Hope you like it!!  
**

**It made me giggle as I thought up of it. Sasori may seem a little OOC, but think about what you would do in his situation, ne?  
**

**View my other stories too!  
**

**The bold means that there is yelling going on. ;'3**

* * *

It was strangely silent in the base as two people slicked around in the shadows, going unnoticed as members walked by them.

It was none other then the Bomb Artist, Deidara, and Kairi, a supposed-to-be-hostage. The Leader of the organization told the members that they couldn't kill her, for her father had a lot of money that he owed. That was the only reason she was here.

Of course, the girl was frightened at first, but then became at home when she found out that the members were actually quite nice. Most of them anyway. She also noticed her father wasn't going to trade his money for her, as she'd been at the base for about two weeks now. Why would anyone need a fifteen year old girl running around? He got her off his hands for free.

And now, here she was, pulling pranks once again with her blond friend. All of the members had warmed up to her, except Itachi, who Deidara wouldn't even allow her to be close to him, and Sasori, who never had any time to pay attention to her.

So one day, Deidara thought up of a plan. Why not _make_ Sasori talk to her?

That's what they were up to. They would get Sasori to talk to her, one way or another. They'd break him.

.::.

Sasori looked at his side of the room, his jaw set tight. Currently, his favourite puppet, Hiriko, had paint all over him. And not paint from himself. No, paint from a child. A stupid, inoslent child.

Sasori let his jaw relax as he walked up to his puppet, grabbing a towel he kept handy. He couldn't let the girl know that she was getting to him. He figured that was what she wanted. Attention. So, he was dead set on ignoring everything she would do, just not to give her the satisfaction.

Of course, it made him look like quite the moron in the process. But, he'd rather look like a moron walking around with puppets that had flowers all over them, then look like a loser if the kid won her little game. And that would not happen.

As he reached towards his puppet with his towel, he stopped as he heard something click. His eyebrows furrowed together as he looked down, seeing a thin piece of wire his foot had brushed. He tensed, then looked up at the ceiling.

.::.

Kairi and Deidara jumped slightly from their place outside of Sasori's door, hearing a bucket clatter to the ground. They grinned, only to step back away from the door and against the wall as they heard loud cursing coming from the other side of the door.

Curious to see what was going on, as the voice sounded much like the puppet's, but couldn't have been, there was soon the entire Akatsuki standing outside of Sasori's room, Kairi in front of them all.

As the door was thrown open, a threatening Sasori appearing on the other side. He stepped out of his room, into the hallway, not paying attention to the other members, most of which had started to turn red with held in laughter.

Sasori however, was no longer 'red'. He was now a beautiful shade of blue.

**"You!! You did this!"** Sasori was pointing at Kairi, who was holding her stomach, doubled over in laughter. Sasori took the few steps to grab her, blue paint dripping on the ground and marking his steps.

**"You stupid brat! How dare you put paint of all over me! My puppets, I could live with! But not ME!**" Sasori stopped yelling at the girl after noticing it wasn't affecting her at all, his face now purple from the anger mixed with paint. He was also quite out of breath from the screaming.

He glared at all of the other members of the Akatsuki, then scowled at the young girl, only to stalk away down the hallway, blue following him everywhere he went. He was red in the face under the blue paint, both from anger and embarrassment.

"Bye bye, Blueberry!" Kairi's voice called out to him, still laughing.

**"Shut up!"**


End file.
